Sprich mit mir
by Federfell
Summary: Schwierig hierzu eine Summary zu schreiben... ist ziemlich PWP ) Es geht im Großen und Ganzen darum, dass sich unsere Pärchen endlich mal so richtig aussprechen (MxM, RxB, YxY)
1. Akt I

Autor: Federfell (Fusion aus Federvieh und Fellfie)  
  
Rollenverteilung:  
  
Federvieh = Bakura, Marik, Malik  
  
Fellfie = Ryou, Yami, Yugi  
  
Chatnamen:  
  
Yami = Sohn des Ra  
  
Bakura = König der Diebe  
  
Marik = Pharao  
  
Malik = Malak   
  
Ryou = Neko  
  
Yugi = Atemu  
  
Bedeutung der Chatnamen:  
  
Sohn des Ra, König der Diebe und Pharao erklären sich wohl von selbst ^^  
  
Malak = (alt?) ägyptisch für Engel  
  
Neko = von Koneko (japanisch für Kätzchen)  
  
Atemu = Yamis Name als Pharao im alten Ägypten  
  
Pärchen: 08/15 (soll heißen Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi und Marik x Malik)  
  
Warnung:   
  
1. Diese FF ist von Federvieh und Fellfie, wem das noch nicht reicht:  
  
2. Die Charaktere sind ein wenig...... sonderlich (soll heißen: Malik, Marik UND Yugi sind sexbesessen! Ryou ist der sexbesessene Rühr-mich-nicht-an, Bakura ist der nette Psycho von Nebenan, und Yami ist ein kleiner Masochist)  
  
3. PWP, Language, OOC...... haben wir schon PWP erwähnt?.....   
  
Setting: Chat (unsere Süßen kennen die Nicknames der anderen nicht und die Pärchen sind bereits zusammen)   
  
Malak: Sind hier ein paar nette... süße Typen?  
  
Neko: ^^ Hier!  
  
Malak: Schön! ^___^ Beschreib dich mal!  
  
Neko: Ich bin 1,76 m groß, habe langes Haar, braune Augen und na ja... eben Durchschnitt würde ich sagen. Nicht dick, aber auch niemand, der regelmäßig ins Fitness-Studio geht  
  
Malak: Hört sich nett an. Bist du schwul?  
  
Neko: *blush* Bi mit einem Hang zum männlichen Geschlecht, würde ich sagen. Bist du eigentlich mow?  
  
Malak: Mow? Was is'n Mow? Ich glaube, das bin ich nicht.  
  
Neko: *g* Mow ist die Abkürzung für "männlich oder weiblich" ^___^  
  
Malak: Aso. *lach* Ich bin männlich.  
  
Neko: Und... uhm, was ist mit dir? Bist du schwul?  
  
Malak: Stockschwul! Und bist du vergeben?  
  
Neko: ^___^ Ja! Bist du solo?  
  
Malak: Nee, is' aber auch egal. Der muss nicht wissen, was ich hier so treibe! ^^  
  
Neko: Oh, habt ihr Probleme?  
  
Malak: Nein! Wir haben eine gesunde Beziehung.... mit viel Sex  
  
König der Diebe betritt den Chatroom  
  
Neko: Aha.....  
  
Malak: Bist du schon wieder rot?  
  
Neko: o.O Woher weißt du das??  
  
König der Diebe: Hi Malak  
  
Malak: @ König der Diebe: Bussi  
  
Malak: @ Neko: Hast du mit deinem Freund keinen Sex?  
  
Neko: Ähm, nein. Nicht wirklich.  
  
König der Diebe: Der Ärmste! Ich kenne das. Mein Freund will auch nicht mit mir schlafen!  
  
Neko: Ich finde, eine Beziehung sollte auf mehr basieren, als Sex *pout*  
  
Malak: @ König der Diebe: Du Ärmster *knuddel*  
  
Malak: @ Neko: Wenn ihr nicht wirklich Sex habt, was habt ihr dann?  
  
Neko: *blush* na ja, alles was da noch so übrig bleibt, außer der körperlichen Vereinigung  
  
König der Diebe: *mit Malak schmus*  
  
König der Diebe: @ Neko: Du bist ganz schön gemein! Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche.  
  
Sohn des Ra betritt den Chatroom  
  
Malak: Keine Vereinigung? *entsetzt bin* *enger an König der Diebe kuschel*  
  
Sohn des Ra: *seufz* Bei mir hat es auch ewig gedauert, bis ich meinen Freund ins Bett bekommen habe..... mach dir also nichts draus, König der Diebe  
  
Neko: Wenn man euch so zuhört, könnte man meinen, ihr habt nur Beziehungen, um regelmäßigen Sex zu haben.  
  
Atemu betritt den Chatroom  
  
Malak: Nein, ich liebe meinen Freund, aber Sex gehört nun mal dazu....... bringt einen näher zusammen *grins*  
  
Atemu: Ich muss Neko mal ein wenig in Schutz nehmen. Wenn er sich noch nicht bereit fühlt, lasst ihn doch. Ich habe auch eine kleine Ewigkeit gebraucht.   
  
König der Diebe: Langsam ist es aber ganz schön..... frustrierend *Malak streichel*  
  
Sohn des Ra: @ König der Diebe und Malak: Reißt euch zusammen!!!  
  
Atemu: Was machen sie denn?  
  
Sohn des Ra: Noch nichts. Aber so harmlos fängt es immer an und am Ende haben die beiden Cybersex .**  
  
Malak: Bissl Spaß muss sein!   
  
Malak: Oder bist du nur neidisch? Kannst gerne mitmachen!  
  
Neko: @ König der Diebe: Wie lange seid ihr denn schon zusammen?  
  
Sohn des Ra: Ich bin nicht neidisch. Ich wollte nur ein vernünftige Konversation führen, ohne dass ihr zwei wieder übereinander herfallt.   
  
König der Diebe: Das letzte Mal hattest du auch nicht weggeklickt, also lüg hier nicht rum!  
  
König der Diebe: @ Neko: neun Monate, 16 Tage, 5 Stunden und 36 Minuten! T.T  
  
Neko: Das ist ja süß, dass du das auf die Minute genau weißt ^___^ Mein Freund erinnert sich nicht einmal an meinen Geburtstag....  
  
Sohn des Ra: @König der Diebe: So lange? Und er ist immer noch nicht willig? Mein Beileid!  
  
König der Diebe: @ Neko: Ich weiß alles über meinen Freund. Wann und welches Wort er zuerst gesprochen hat, wann er seine ersten Schritte gemacht hat, seinen Geburtstag – für mich der heiligste Tag des Jahres........ soll ich weitermachen?  
  
Pharao betritt den Chatroom  
  
Atemu: *Niedlichkeitsanfall bekomm*  
  
Neko: Och, ist das süß ^____^  
  
Pharao: 9 Monate ist doch noch gar nichts, mein Freund hat mich 3 Jahre warten lassen!   
  
König der Diebe: O.O   
  
Atemu: @Neko Warum willst du nicht mit deinem Freund schlafen? Bist du dir nicht sicher, ob er dich liebt?  
  
Sohn des Ra: Drei Jahre Beziehung ohne Sex?? o.O Geht das denn?  
  
Malak: Gute Frage!  
  
Pharao: Als wir zusammen gekommen sind, war er erst 12!   
  
Neko: @Atemu: Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt. Das ist nicht das Problem.  
  
Sohn des Ra: Was dann?  
  
Neko: *blush* Ich habe Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Er hat schon so viel Erfahrung und ich... na ja...  
  
Malak: Du bist noch Jungfrau?????? O.O  
  
König der Diebe: @ Neko: Wie alt bist du?  
  
Neko: Ja, ich bin mit meinen 17 Jahren noch Jungfrau.   
  
Atemu: süüüüß ^^  
  
Malak: @ Atemu: Wie alt bist du denn?  
  
Atemu: 16  
  
Neko: T.T  
  
Sohn des Ra: Was'n jetzt los, Neko?  
  
König der Diebe: Es ist ihm bestimmt peinlich, dass er mit 17 noch 'ne Jungfrau ist..... genau wie mein Freund, aber dem ist es nicht peinlich  
  
Atemu: Muss ihm doch nicht peinlich sein. Ich find's süß, wenn man wartet  
  
Pharao: Ja, aber sein Freund ist bestimmt nicht begeistert.  
  
Neko: T.T  
  
König der Diebe: Jetzt muss ich Neko aber mal in Schutz nehmen. Wenn sein Freund ihn wirklich liebt, dann wartet er....... auch wenn's schwer fällt! Ich warte doch auch  
  
Neko: *König der Diebe anspring und knuddel* Danke für die Unterstützung ^^  
  
Pharao: @ König der Diebe: Erzähl' du mir nichts von Liebe, ich habe auch aus Liebe gewartet..... 3 Jahre lang..... aber es hat sich gelohnt *drools*  
  
König der Diebe: T.T  
  
Atemu: ^^**  
  
Malak: Wie alt wart ihr denn so bei eurem ersten Mal?  
  
Atemu: 16 ^^  
  
König der Diebe: 12   
  
Pharao: 14  
  
Sohn des Ra: 15  
  
Neko: 12???? O.O!!!!  
  
Malak: Gute Frage! 12??????   
  
Malak: ich war 15  
  
Neko: @ König der Diebe: Warst du mit 12 wirklich schon bereit?  
  
König der Diebe: Nope!  
  
Malak: *König der Diebe in den Arm nimmt*  
  
Neko: ...... Dumme Frage. Tut mir leid *kleinlaut*  
  
Atemu: Dann war es nicht freiwillig?  
  
Neko: *Atemu Kopfnuss geb*  
  
König der Diebe: Na ja, wenn ich nicht dazu bereit gewesen war, dann wird es wohl unfreiwillig gewesen sein  
  
Pharao: Schluck ihr?  
  
Neko: Immer. Du nicht?  
  
Atemu: O.O  
  
Pharao: Krass! Keinen Sex haben, aber schlucken!  
  
König der Diebe: Also ich denke, ich würde es machen, wenn wir es denn machen würden.  
  
Malak: Jep immer!  
  
Neko: *verunsichert* Muss nicht jeder Mensch dann und wann schlucken?  
  
Sohn des Ra: Lesben wahrscheinlich nicht  
  
Neko: ..... Aber die haben doch auch Speichel, oder?  
  
Pharao: *umkipp* Weißt du überhaupt wovon wir reden?  
  
Neko: Ähm, wenn ich mir das so ansehe.... ich glaube nicht *sich versteck*  
  
Malak: *lol* Ich kann nich' mehr  
  
König der Diebe: *Malak knuff* Lass ihn. Woher soll er es auch wissen, wenn er keine Erfahrung hat! Mein Süßer könnte damit bestimmt auch nichts anfangen  
  
Sohn des Ra: @Neko: *g* Wir reden von Oral-Sex, Süßer  
  
Atemu: Um auf die Frage von Pharao zurückzukommen: Ja! Und das gerne ^^  
  
Malak: Ganz meinerseits  
  
Sohn des Ra: Wenn ich denn mal darf..... ja  
  
Neko: Wie jetzt?  
  
Neko: Vergiss es, ich will es gar nicht mehr wissen ^^**  
  
Malak: *grins* Du bist süß!   
  
Pharao: Finde ich auch.... noch so herrlich unschuldig  
  
Sohn des Ra: Wenn er aus diesem Chat geht, wird er es wohl nicht mehr sein *g*  
  
König der Diebe: @Sohn des Ra: Wie hast du das denn nun gemeint?  
  
Malak: Das würde ich aber auch gerne wissen  
  
Sohn des Ra: *grins* Neko, versteck dich lieber, jetzt wird es unanständig.   
  
König der Diebe: *freu*  
  
Pharao: *nick*  
  
Sohn des Ra: Ich hoffe, alle Unschuldigen haben sich versteckt... *gg* Es ist so, dass mein Schatz mich regelmäßig um sieben in sein Zimmer schleift (unter dem unschuldigen Vorwand, er müsse lernen oder er ist müde....) und mich dann bis nach Mitternacht beschäftigt ^_____^  
  
König der Diebe: T.T  
  
Pharao: Na, da habt ihr doch genug Zeit ^^  
  
Malak: *sabba* Muss ich auch mal machen  
  
Sohn des Ra: @ Pharao (cooler Nickname übrigens): Im Prinzip schon, aber mein Schatz hat es lieber richtig, wenn du verstehst. Er zieht die körperliche Vereinigung vor ^^  
  
Neko: Ich wünschte, ich hätte mich wirklich versteckt......  
  
Neko: *ganz beiläufig* Wie ist das denn eigentlich?  
  
Atemu: Was?  
  
Neko: Na *blush* schlucken  
  
Atemu: Lecker! *g*  
  
König der Diebe: Is' schon lange her, kann mich nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern  
  
Malak: *Atemu zustimm!* @ Neko: Musst du unbedingt mal ausprobieren! ^_______^  
  
Sohn des Ra: Dein Freund freut sich mit Sicherheit *evil grins*  
  
Neko: *doubleblush*  
  
König der Diebe: Uke? Seme?  
  
Pharao: Seme!  
  
Sohn des Ra: Seme!  
  
Atemu: Uke! Und glücklich damit ^^  
  
Malak: Uke! Und es könnte nicht besser sein!  
  
König der Diebe: Seme. Außer einmal  
  
König der Diebe: Und du Neko?  
  
Atemu: Bei deinem ersten Mal?  
  
Neko: *Atemu wieder eine Kopfnuss geb* @König der Diebe: Ich bin gar nichts. Weißt du doch.  
  
Pharao: Was wärst du denn gerne?  
  
König der Diebe: @Atemu: Ja  
  
Neko: *König der Diebe umknuddelt*  
  
König der Diebe: Ich krieg keine Luft mehr *g*  
  
Neko: Macht nichts ^^  
  
Sohn des Ra: Du bist der Frage von Pharao geschickt ausgewichen, aber wir wollen trotzdem eine Antwort Neko-chan ^___^  
  
Neko: T.T Na ja, wenn's sein muss..... ähm, ich weiß nicht genau.... was ist denn besser?  
  
Pharao: SEME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malak: UKE!!!!!!!!  
  
König der Diebe: .... ich denke, das liegt im Auge des Betrachters  
  
Atemu: UKE!!!!  
  
Sohn des Ra: BEIDES!!!  
  
König der Diebe: Wie jetzt? Bist du krank?  
  
Sohn des Ra: Nein, aber ich hatte vor langer (sehr langer......) Zeit einen Freund, der partout nicht uke sein wollte, also musste ich wohl oder übel unten liegen... und es war so genial... *drools*  
  
Malak: Sag ich doch!  
  
König der Diebe: Der muss aber wirklich gut gewesen sein.  
  
Sohn des Ra: Aber hallo! Ein regelrechter Sexgott!  
  
Atemu: Wenn du deinen Ex immer noch so vergötterst, warum bist du denn jetzt mit deinem jetzigen Freund zusammen?  
  
Sohn des Ra: Ich liebe meinen Ex nicht mehr. Er war zwar ziemlich gut im Bett und es gab eine Zeit, da war ich wirklich rettungslos in ihn verliebt, aber das ist Geschichte. Ich hatte genug Zeit, um über ihn hinweg zu kommen. Mein jetziger Freund bedeutet die Welt für mich und ich möchte ihn nicht missen.  
  
Pharao: @ Sohn des Ra: Wie alt bist du denn?  
  
Sohn des Ra: 19  
  
Pharao: Und wann warst du mit diesem 'Sexgott' zusammen?  
  
Sohn des Ra: Als ich 14 war.... dann hat sich das mit der Zeit irgendwie verlaufen... oder so...  
  
Malak: Ist ja traurig!   
  
König der Diebe: Passiert. Genau wie bei mir und meinem ersten Freund. Nicht, dass ich ihn vermisse, hab ja meinen kleinen Engel  
  
Neko: Aber denkst du nicht manchmal an die schöne Zeit mit ihm zurück?   
  
König der Diebe: Schöne Zeit? Er hat mich verraten  
  
Malak: So'n Arschloch  
  
Neko: Is' ja 'ne traurige Geschichte *Taschentuch zück* *schnüff*  
  
Sohn des Ra: Und mein Ex hat sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob er mir das Herz bricht  
  
König der Diebe: Tja, Arschlöcher gibt's, die gibt es gar nicht  
  
Neko: *noch ein Taschentuch hervorholt* *sniff*  
  
Atemu: T.T Brauch' auch ein Taschentuch....  
  
König der Diebe: Warum heult ihr denn alle? Mein Engel hat mir sehr dabei geholfen, mit der Vergangenheit fertig zu werden   
  
Sohn des Ra: Dasselbe gilt für meinen Stern. *Atemu (cooler Name- wo hast du den her?) und Neko umarm*  
  
Pharao: Sei nicht so egoistisch, Neko will ich haben! *Neko aus seinen Armen reiß* *ihn knuddelt*  
  
König der Diebe: Ich denke, er soll selbst entscheiden, von wem er geknuddelt werden will. Also?  
  
Malak: Warum will mich keiner?  
  
Neko: *Malak knuddel* Nicht traurig sein, wir haben dich alle lieb ^____^  
  
Malak: *freu*  
  
Pharao: *Neko zu König der Diebe schieb* *Malak knuddel* Meiner!  
  
König der Diebe: *freu*  
  
Atemu: *sich gemütlich in die Arme von Sohn des Ra lehnt* Ähm, über den Namen bin bei einer Recherche übers alte Ägypten für den Geschichtsunterricht gestolpert. Ist ein Pharao gewesen.  
  
Sohn des Ra: Ein wirklich großer, wie ich gelesen habe *g*  
  
König der Diebe: Ich habe gelesen, er soll eher klein gewesen sein  
  
Sohn des Ra: Aber groß in seinen Taten *grml*  
  
König der Diebe: Grausam und gefühllos soll er gewesen sein!.... Und schwul! Nach einer alten Geschichte soll er sich einmal in einen kleinen Dieb verliebt haben...... hat ihn aber dann von sich gestoßen, als er ihn langweilte  
  
Pharao: *nick* Ja, er war ein Arschloch! Sein Volk musste immer Hunger leiden  
  
Neko: o.O Wieso kennt ihr diesen ominösen Atemu alle? Mir sagt der Name gar nichts.  
  
König der Diebe: Da haste nichts verpasst  
  
Sohn des Ra: Ich habe etwas anderes gehört. Dieser kleine Dieb hat sich eines Nachts einfach auf und davon gemacht und Atemu mit gebrochenem Herzen zurückgelassen, obwohl er ihn zum Prinzen von Ägypten machen wollte. Und außerdem ging es dem Volk unter Atemu besser, als unter allen seinen Vorgängern  
  
König der Diebe: Das stimmt nicht! Eines Nachts wurde Touzouku von einigen Wachen (die unter Befehl des Pharaos gestanden haben) aus dem Schlafgemach von Atemu gezerrt und in die Wüste verschleppt, wo sie ihn demütigten und anschließend hinrichteten!  
  
Pharao: Warum sind dann so viele am Hungertod gestorben?  
  
Malak: Irgendwie komme ich mir hier fehl am Platz vor  
  
Neko: Wenn man euch so reden hört, könnte man meinen, ihr habt diesen Atemu persönlich gekannt....  
  
Atemu: Ich wollt's nicht sagen.... Wer ist übrigens Touzouku?  
  
Sohn des Ra: @Pharao: Weil Ägypten nicht fruchtbar genug war, um so viele Menschen zu ernähren!  
  
Pharao: Aber er selber hat in einem Palast aus purem Gold gelebt!  
  
Sohn des Ra: Er hatte schließlich auch die Aufgabe zu schultern, ein aufständisches Volk zu regieren, das sowieso mit nichts zufrieden war. Außerdem stand es dem Gottkönig zu. @Atemu: Touzouku war der Dieb, der dem Pharao das Herz gestohlen hatte, um es ihm zu brechen.  
  
König der Diebe: Hörst du mir überhaupt zu??????? Touzouku musste Höllenqualen in dieser Nacht erleiden.  
  
Sohn des Ra: Aber gewiss nicht auf Befehl seines Geliebten!!!!  
  
Neko: ^^** Jungs? Das führt doch zu nichts, lasst uns über etwas anderes reden. Warum mögt ihr es zum Beispiel eher uke oder seme zu sein?  
  
König der Diebe: Man hat mehr Macht....... außerdem ist es nicht so schmerzhaft  
  
Neko: O.O schmerzhaft??  
  
Malak: Jetzt mach ihm doch keine Angst, es ist nur im ersten Moment etwas...... ungewohnt, aber dann ist es.... als wärst du im Himmel...*schwärm*  
  
König der Diebe: Also, ich konnte eine Woche danach nicht laufen  
  
Atemu: Ich fand mein erstes Mal am Anfang ziemlich schmerzhaft .** Aber der Schmerz vergeht und ganz ehrlich... ich möchte Sex nicht mehr missen ^____^ Auch, wenn ich manchmal am Tag danach durch die Gegend humple  
  
Neko: T.T   
  
Sohn des Ra: Hey, keine Angst, der Schmerz vergeht wirklich schnell. Und wie Malak es bereits gesagt hat, mit dem richtigen Lover fühlst du dich wie im Himmel  
  
Sohn des Ra: Ach, da fällt mir ein, wir hatten ja noch eine offene Frage. Uke oder seme, Neko? *g*  
  
Neko: Wenn ich das so höre lieber seme, aber mein Freund ist so dominant, dass ich am Ende wahrscheinlich doch uke bin .  
  
Malak: Freu dich doch! Es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich hatte beim ersten Mal kaum Schmerzen, was wohl daran lag, dass er mich sehr lange darauf vorbereitet hat  
  
Malak: Also, wenn er das macht, dann brauchst du keine Angst haben ^^  
  
König der Diebe: Schlüsselwort: wenn  
  
Neko: Ist das nicht üblich?  
  
Sohn des Ra: Doch eigentlich schon. Es sei denn man hat es gerade sehr eilig ^^ Dann verzichtet man(n) schon mal auf das Vorbereiten ^_________^  
  
Atemu: Aber da es dein erstes Mal ist, denke ich nicht, dass er es so überstürzen wird *Neko aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopf*  
  
König der Diebe: Ich will ihn ja keine Angst machen, aber manchen ist es egal ob erstes Mal oder nicht  
  
Pharao: Ich hab' mir bei meinem Bärchen ganz besonders viel Zeit genommen...  
  
Pharao: Ich wollte, dass es für ihn unvergesslich wird  
  
Neko: @ König der Diebe: Ich glaube nicht, dass es meinem Schatz egal ist ^__________^ Er liebt mich wirklich. Ständig überhäuft er mich mit kleinen Geschenken.  
  
Atemu: Och süß. Warum macht mein Freund das eigentlich nicht?  
  
Neko: Hm, süß? Bei uns sieht es schon aus wie in einer Räuberhöhle, so viel geklautes Zeug liegt und steht bei uns herum ^^**  
  
Malak: Er schenkt dir geklautes Zeug? Muss ja echt die große Liebe sein  
  
König der Diebe. Der Wille zählt!  
  
König der Diebe: @ Malak: Bekommst du auch Geschenke?  
  
König der Diebe: @ Neko: Räuberhöle? Ich denke, er klaut es, dann doch wohl eher eine Diebesgilde!  
  
Neko: @ König der Diebe: *gg* Das sagt mein Schatz auch immer, wenn ich mich über die Unordnung beschwere: „Das ist keine Räuberhöle, höchstens eine Diebesgilde!"  
  
Sohn des Ra: Wo ist der Unterschied zwischen Räubern und Dieben?  
  
Neko: Diebe haben Ehre, Räuber nicht!  
  
Sohn des Ra: Aber klauen tun sie doch beide, oder nicht?  
  
Neko: So gesehen...  
  
König der Diebe: Räuber klauen nicht! Sie rauben. Diebe klauen, werden dabei (wenn sie gut sind) nicht bemerkt, während sich Räuber wie 'n Elefant im Porzellanladen benimmt  
  
Pharao: Beides ist falsch  
  
König der Diebe: Egal  
  
Malak: Ich mag Diebe, vor allem einen ^^  
  
Neko: Räuber machen sich außerdem einen Spaß daraus, zusätzliche Verbrechen zu begehen z.B. Frauen schänden oder so  
  
Neko: Ich mag Diebe auch, mein Schatz ist ja schließlich auch einer =) @ Malak: Vor allen einem. Was meinst du damit?  
  
Malak: @ Neko: Ich habe einen sehr guten Freund. Ist auch ein kleiner Dieb, na ja wohl eher einer der besten.  
  
König der Diebe: Genau, Räuber sind unmöglich.  
  
Pharao: Ich kenne auch einen Dieb, der ist zwar unmöglich, ich hab' ihn aber trotzdem gern  
  
Malak: @ Neko: Wie hältst du es mit dem aus? o.O   
  
Neko: Man gewöhnt sich daran ^^ Abgesehen von seiner Kleptomanie hat er ja nur wenige Schwächen  
  
Atemu: Und letztendlich springen ja immer kleine Geschenke für dich raus  
  
Neko: ^__________^  
  
Sohn des Ra: Sind euch Geschenke in einer Beziehung denn wirklich so wichtig? Ich meine, mein Freund merkt doch auch so, dass ich ihn liebe oder?  
  
Neko: Kleine Geschenke erhalten die Freundschaft.  
  
Malak: Ich wäre froh, wenn ich mal etwas bekommen würde, ich meine anderes außer Unterwäsche, Fesseln...  
  
Pharao: Mein Freund will immer solche Geschenke.  
  
König der Diebe: @ Neko: Du hast deinen Freund wirklich sehr lieb, was?  
  
Malak: Ich freue mich ja auch drüber, aber eine Rose wäre mir lieber.  
  
Atemu: Ich wäre froh, wenn ich überhaupt etwas bekommen würde T.T  
  
Sohn des Ra: Vielleicht sollte ich meinem Stern auch mal ein Geschenk besorgen....  
  
Neko: @ König der Diebe: Oh ja!! Sehr, sehr lieb. Ich hoffe, er weiß es auch....  
  
König der Diebe: @ Neko: Wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, dass er es weiß, dann zeig es ihm doch!  
  
König der Diebe: Auch ohne Sex weiß ich, dass mein Engel mich liebt. Jeden Tag, wenn er mich anlächelt, bin ich mir sicher. Egal, wie lange ich noch warten darf, jedes Lächeln entschädigt mich  
  
König der Diebe: Auch wenn es langsam schmerzhaft wird T.T  
  
Malak: Och, ist das süß ^^  
  
Neko: Ich versuche ja, ihm zu zeigen, dass ich ihn liebe, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es mir auch gelingt. Er wirkt langsam wirklich frustriert, wenn ich wieder einmal abblocke....  
  
König der Diebe: Also, das mit dem frustriert sein, kenn' ich, mein Freund schaut dann immer ganz verletzt, wenn er es bemerkt T.T  
  
König der Diebe: Dann hab' ich immer ein schlechtes Gewissen  
  
Pharao: Kenn' ich. Als mein Süßer 14 war und ich anfing... unruhig zu werden, wurde er immer deprimierter, weil er es bemerkte  
  
Pharao: Aber ich habe ihn nie gedrängt  
  
König der Diebe: Ich dränge ihn auch nicht! Aber er sieht so.... *drools* aus ^____^  
  
Neko: *gg* Ihr seid so süß ^^ *König der Diebe und Pharao umarm*  
  
Atemu: @ König der Diebe: Kopf hoch! Wird schon werden mit deinem Freund. Vielleicht geht es ihm ja nur wie Neko-chan und er hat Angst, etwas falsch zu machen  
  
Sohn des Ra: Obwohl das natürlich Quatsch ist.... ich glaube, Sex ist eine der wenigen Sahen im Leben, wo man so gut wie nichts falsch machen kann.  
  
König der Diebe: @ Sohn des Ra: Glaub' mir, man kann eine Menge falsch machen! @Neko: Ich will dir aber keine Angst machen. Ich möchte damit nur sagen, dass du ihm auch richtig vertrauen solltest..... ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung  
  
König der Diebe: Schlaf nur mit ihm, wenn du dir hundertprozentig sicher bist  
  
König der Diebe: Ich glaube, das sollte ich meinem Engel auch mal sagen....  
  
Pharao: @ Neko: Du kannst ihn auch ohne Sex befriedigen  
  
Sohn des Ra: Ich muss mich wohl berichtigen: Wenn man seinen Partner wirklich liebt und sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten lässt, dann kann man nicht viel falsch machen. So ist das richtiger.  
  
Neko: Ihr seid alle so lieb zu mir *gerührt ist und alle umarm* @ Pharao: Ähm... meinst du Oral-Sex? *blush*  
  
Atemu: Hey, so ein Chat ist doch dazu da, dass man Erfahrungen austauscht. Du musst dich nicht bedanken, Neko-chan  
  
Sohn des Ra: @ Neko: Oral-Sex ist eine Variante. Aber es gibt viele, die das nicht mögen. Dann bleibt immer noch die Möglichkeit der „Handarbeit" ^^  
  
Atemu: Und du glaubst gar nicht, wie erregend es sei kann, wenn man sich nur aneinander reibt.....  
  
Pharao: Ja, das oder wie Sohn des Ra bereits sagte: Handarbeit  
  
Malak: Ich liebe beides. Aber mach' es nur, wenn du wirklich willst. @ Atemu: Ach, darauf stehst du ! ^^  
  
Was findet ihr denn besonders schön beim Sex?  
  
Atemu: *blush* Eigentlich stehe ich auf alle Berührungen, die von meinem Liebsten kommen ^^ Wenn es um ihn geht, bin ich hyperempfindlich =)  
  
König der Diebe: *überleg* Ist ziemlich lange her. Aber ich mochte es bei meinem Ex, das Messer ins Spiel zu bringen ^^  
  
Malak: Fesseln ^^  
  
Sohn des Ra: Keine speziellen Sexspielzeuge, aber ich mag es, seinen Höhepunkt so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern. Er gibt dann immer so niedliche Geräusche von sich *evil grins*  
  
Neko: *@ König der Diebe: Messer?! O.O  
  
Pharao: Fesseln ^___^ und Federn ^________^ und Sex in der Öffentlichkeit ^^  
  
König der Diebe: Yep, Messer ^^ Mein Ex war total verrückt danach. Er bekam immer eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen, wenn ich die Klinge über seine Haut gleiten ließ  
  
Atemu: Oh ja!! Fesseln und Federn! Und Süßigkeiten ^____^  
  
Neko: @König der Diebe: Aber du hast ihn doch nicht verletzt, oder?  
  
König der Diebe: Nein. Blut ist nie geflossen... jedenfalls nicht da ^____^  
  
Malak: Und welche Stellung?  
  
Malak: Bin neugierig. Vielleicht bekomme ich neue Ideen  
  
Neko: @ König der Diebe: Nicht da? Wo dann? o.O   
  
Sohn des Ra: Ich mag es, wenn er mir ins Gesicht sieht, wenn ich ihn nehme. Ich möchte ihm in die Augen blicken, wenn er kommt.... *sabba* das ist so erotisch.....  
  
Atemu. Hm, ich habe es am liebsten, wenn ich auf dem Rücken liege. Manchmal, wenn ich gerade eine dominante Phase durchlebe, bin ich auch oben... also so eine Art Reiterstellung  
  
König der Diebe: @ Neko: Ich habe ihn oft in den Hals gebissen. Dann ist er immer halb wahnsinnig geworden und hat mich die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen lassen ^____^  
  
Pharao: Ich sag nur: Doggy-Style. Außer wenn er seine Kuschelphase hat  
  
König der Diebe: Stellung ist mir egal, Hauptsache, er kommt vor mir ^___^  
  
Sohn des Ra: *wohlig schauder* An Halsbisse und Messerklingen beim Liebesspiel kann ich mich auch noch erinnern *drools* Bist nicht der Einzige, der darauf steht, König der Diebe (ebenso wenig, wie dein Ex)  
  
Atemu: @ Pharao: Und wie schlaft ihr miteinander, wenn er seine Kuschelphase hat?  
  
Pharao: @ Atemu: Von Angesicht zu Angesicht ^____^  
  
König der Diebe: @ Sohn des Ra: Und machst du es auch mit deinem jetzigen Freund?  
  
Malak: Ich glaube, das muss ich auch mal probieren. @Neko: Und wie würdest du gerne mit deinem Freund schlafen?  
  
Sohn des Ra: @ König der Diebe: Jein. Messer sind tabu und jetzt bin ich derjenige, der beißt. Natürlich, ohne ihn zum Bluten zu bringen. Manchmal beißt er auch zurück, aber ich glaube, er weiß nicht, wie sehr mich das anmacht.  
  
Neko: @ Malak: Ähm... tja.... Ich würde ihm die Wahl der Stellung überlassen. Da ich nicht weiß, was ich am liebsten habe, kann er ruhig wählen.  
  
Malak: Es wäre aber besser, wenn du ihm sagst, was und wie du es willst. Sonst wird es vielleicht nicht sehr schön.  
  
König der Diebe: @ Sohn des Ra: Warum versuchst du es nicht einmal?  
  
@ all: Was sind eure verbotensten Fantasien?  
  
Pharao: Sex mit meinem Süßen und 'nem guten Freund von uns. Würden aber beide nicht wollen T.T  
  
Neko: @Malak: Aber ich weiß ja nicht, was und wie ich es will. Ich glaube, das ist mein Problem. Ich bin einfach zu unentschlossen.  
  
Sohn des Ra: @ König der Diebe: Ja, vielleicht werde ich es einmal tun. Dieser Chat ist wirklich sehr inspirierend ^^  
  
König der Diebe: Ich werde es meinem Engel auch mal vorschlagen, aber das hat noch lange, lange Zeit T.T   
  
Malak: @ Neko: Du weißt nicht, wo du gerne gestreichelt werden willst o.O? Streichelst du dich denn nicht selber?  
  
Neko: Ähm, doch, manchmal. Ich meinte, ich weiß nicht, welche Stellung ich möchte. Außerdem weiß er ziemlich genau, wie er mich streicheln muss ^^  
  
König der Diebe: Wie meinst du das?  
  
Neko: Er beobachtet mich manchmal, wenn ich mich selbst befriedige. Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, es macht mich ziemlich an, zu wissen, dass er da ist und mir zusieht...  
  
Malak: Kenn' ich. Mein Süßer beobachtet mich auch immer, wenn ich mich langweile ^^  
  
Pharao: Ich beobachte meinen Kleinen auch immer gerne   
  
König der Diebe: Einerseits beobachte ich ihn gerne... andererseits ist das auch immer sehr schmerzhaft T.T  
  
Neko: Ich beobachte meinen Freund auch gerne, wenn er sich selbst streichelt. Er ist so heiß.... wenn er sich seinen eigenen Berührungen entgegen hebt und seine Erektion streichelt...  
  
Neko: Verdammt, jetzt brauche ich eine kalte Dusche...  
  
Atemu: *drools*  
  
König der Diebe: Ich glaube, jeder beobachtet seinen Freund gerne dabei, oder? ^___^  
  
Malak: Zum Thema: Also, ich würde auch gerne einmal einen Dreier haben: Mit meinem Freund und dem Dieb, von dem wir vorhin kurz gesprochen haben   
  
Malak: Ich beobachte meinen Freund auch gerne, wenn er sich selbst streichelt.... nur meistens kann ich dann meine Finger nicht bei mir lassen ^^  
  
Neko: Meine Finger behalte ich zwar bei mir, aber sie wollen einfach nicht still halten... *blush*  
  
Atemu: Meine geheimste Fantasie: ich wäre gerne einmal seme! Ich träume davon, meinen Freund ans Bett zu fesseln und ihn dazu zu bringen, sich mir komplett zu unterwerfen....  
  
König der Diebe: @ Neko: Du streichelst dich dann selbst? Jetzt wird's interessant ^___^  
  
Pharao: @ Atemu: Is' ja interessant. Doch nicht so uke-überzeugt, wie?  
  
König der Diebe: @ Neko: Warum... unterstützt du deinen Freund nicht mal?  
  
Neko: @ König der Diebe: Ja, meistens befriedige ich mich selbst, wenn ich meinem Freund zusehe. Ich habe einfach nicht den Mut, zu ihm zu gehen.... aber vielleicht werde ich mir das nächste Mal einen Ruck geben.  
  
Atemu: @ Pharao: Doch. Ich möchte ja nur ein einziges Mal seme sein. Und was ist mit dir, König der Diebe? Was ist deine dunkelste Fantasie?  
  
König der Diebe: Dunkelste Fantasie..... Mal überlegen... ich hab's. Sex im Grab eines Pharaos.... auf dem Sarkophag... Aber das wird mein Freund nicht wollen.... Ansonsten.... ich sag' nur Messer und Bisse ^____^  
  
Malak: Grab? ...... *schauder* Ich mag die Dinger nicht!  
  
König der Diebe: @ Neko: Was würdest du gerne machen?  
  
König der Diebe: @ Sohn des Ra: Noch da?  
  
Neko: Grab eines Pharaos hört sich erotisch an ^^ So lange dort niemand liegt, den ich kenne.... .** Ansonsten... ähm... ich hatte ein paar feuchte Träume, in denen Sex auf der Waschmaschine vorgekommen ist....  
  
Sohn des Ra: Ja, ich bin noch da. Dann ist es jetzt wohl an mir, meine dunkelste Fantasie zu lüften: Ich würde mich gerne mal wieder dominieren lassen... =)  
  
Sohn des Ra: Moment mal!! Grab eines Pharaos ?!? Untersteht euch!!!  
  
Malak: Warum „untersteht euch"? Was'n daran so schlimm....  
  
Pharao: @ Malak: Warum magst du die Dinger nicht?  
  
Malak: Die sind mir zu düster.... ich habe Angst in der Dunkelheit  
  
König der Diebe: @ Neko: Doch nicht so unschuldig, wie? Ich wünschte, mein Freund hätte solche Fantasien  
  
Sohn des Ra: @Malak: Die Dinger sind erstens heilig und zweitens könntet ihr damit unabsichtlich irgendwelche Gegenstände zerstören, die für die Forschung wichtig wären. Deshalb.  
  
Atemu: @ Malak: Na ja, wenn du keine Pharaonen-Gräber magst, dann halte dich doch einfach von ihnen fern. Die sind ja normalerweise nicht für Lebende, sondern für Tote gedacht.  
  
Neko: @ König der Diebe: Vielleicht hat er sie ja und traut sich nur nicht, darüber zu sprechen. Geht mir nämlich bei meinem Freund so.  
  
König der Diebe:@ Neko: Kann sein. Er wird nur immer rot, wenn ich ihm etwas Versautes ins Ohr flüstere... aber nie reagiert er darauf.  
  
König der Diebe: @ Sohn des Ra: Seit wann sind die Dinger heilig? Die Welt sollte froh sein, dass es keine Pharaonen mehr gibt *nick*  
  
Neko: @ König der Diebe: Geht mir genauso. Wenn er mir schmutzige Sachen zuflüstert, laufe ich auch immer rot an und weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Wenn er wüsste, wie sehr ich auf Dirty Talk stehe.....  
  
Malak: @ Atemu: Mach ich ja jetzt auch, aber als ich klein war, verbrachte ich viel Zeit in dem Grab von Atemu... mein Vater war ganz verrückt danach.  
  
Pharao: @ Sohn des Ra: Glaubst du wirklich, was du sagst?  
  
Atemu. *Malak in den Arm nimmt und gaaanz fest drück*  
  
Sohn des Ra: Ja, die Gräber sind Weltkulturerbe. @ König der Diebe: Und doch gibt es immer wieder Menschen, die diese Zeit faszinierend finden  
  
König der Diebe: Aber nur, weil sie nicht wussten, was da ab ging @ Neko: Sag es ihm doch einfach   
  
Malak: @ Neko: Du könntest auch einfach, wenn du das nächste Mal Lust hast, die Hand deines Freundes nehmen und ihm zeigen, was du willst! Er hilft dir bestimmt gerne.  
  
Neko: *schnurr* Prima Idee, Malak. Hör sich wirklich gut an. Ich hoffe, ich habe den Mut dazu, wenn es so weit ist ^^**  
  
Neko: Ich glaube, mein Freund hat Recht: Ich bin ein Feigling .**  
  
König der Diebe: Warum Feigling?  
  
Malak: Is' ja böse!  
  
Malak: Sorry Leutz, aber ich muss los! Mein Süßer kommt gleich und will dann etwas zu essen T.T Muss noch was kochen. Wann sehen wir uns wieder?  
  
Pharao: Schade. Ich hoffe bald. Du gefällst mir  
  
Neko: Tschüß Malak! Hast du morgen Zeit? Dann können wir uns ja wieder treffen. @ König der Diebe: Weil ich immer vor allem weglaufe (und mich bevorzugt hinter meinem Süßen verstecke) anstatt mich den Dingen zu stellen @ König der Diebe und Malak: Er meint es nicht böse. Er sagt es mehr, um mich zu necken.  
  
Atemu: Aber Feigling und extrem schüchtern ist nicht dasselbe  
  
Neko Bitte versteht ihn nicht falsch (das kommt oft vor)! Er ist eigentlich ein ganz Lieber und meint es ja nicht abwertend. Zumal er ja auch irgendwie Recht hat.  
  
König der Diebe: Lass dir von ihm nichts einreden. Ich finde, du bist kein Feigling  
  
König der Diebe: Iich werde auch oft missverstanden. Die Freunde von meinem Engel können mich nicht leiden... manchmal frage ich mich, warum er überhaupt mit mir zusammen ist  
  
Malak: Oki. Tschüß  
  
Malak hat den Chat verlassen  
  
König der Diebe: Tschüß  
  
König der Diebe: Jetzt ist er schon weg....  
  
Neko: Ich lasse mir nichts einreden. Meine Freunde können meinen Süßen auch nicht leiden. Verstehe ich nicht. Gut, ich gebe zu, er ist ein bisschen verrückt und davon besessen, bestimmte Gegenstände zu stehlen, aber ansonsten ist er sehr lieb und umgänglich.  
  
Neko: Mir gegenüber jedenfalls ^^ @ König der Diebe: Er ist wahrscheinlich mit dir zusammen, weil er dich liebt *umarm* Ich kenne dich zwar noch nicht lange, aber ich finde, dass du ein sehr liebenswerter Mensch bist *smile*  
  
Atemu: *nick* Dein Freund scheint dir wirklich am Herzen zu liegen und was will ein Junge mehr als zu lieben und zurück geliebt zu werden?  
  
Sohn des Ra: Sehr richtig. Kopf hoch, König der Diebe! Was kümmern dich die Freunde deines Engels, so lange dein Schatz dich liebt? Auf Leute, die dich nicht leiden können, kannst du doch gut verzichten!  
  
König der Diebe: Ihr seid die Ersten, die das zu mir sagen... @ Neko: Ich hab' dich auch richtig gern ^^ Wir können uns ja mal treffen  
  
Pharao: Ich muss jetzt auch langsam. Mein Süßer wartet bestimmt mit dem essen auf ich. Und er wird immer so zickig, wenn ich zu spät komme T.T Tschüß dann! Bis morgen! ^^  
  
Atemu: *wink* Bis bald!  
  
Sohn des Ra: Tja, Leute, ich fürchte, für mich wird es auch langsam Zeit. Mein Stern braucht seine tägliche 3-Uhr-Massage ^^  
  
Neko: Tschüß ihr beiden! Wir lesen uns hoffentlich morgen ^^  
  
Pharao hat den Chat verlassen  
  
Sohn des Ra hat den Chat verlassen  
  
König der Diebe: @ Neko: Was ist denn nun?  
  
3-Uhr-Massage hört sich gut an. Muss ich auch einführen- dann kommt mein Engel hoffentlich früher nach Hause.  
  
@ Atemu: Wie lange bist du mit deinem Freund schon zusammen?  
  
Neko: Ja, vielleicht können wir uns wirklich mal treffen, aber ich möchte dich noch ein wenig besser kennen lernen.  
  
Atemu. Fast ein Jahr ^^  
  
Neko: @ König der Diebe: Hast du deshalb Zeit zum Chatten? Weil dein Freund noch nicht da ist? Kommt er immer so spät nach Hause?  
  
Atemu: Oh, unten ist gerade die Tür gegangen. Mein Süßer ist zurück!! ^_____^ Ich muss gehen! Bis morgen! *rennt aus dem Chatroom*  
  
Atemu hat den Chat verlassen  
  
König der Diebe: Der hat's aber eilig  
  
König der Diebe: Ja, er kommt immer spät nach Hause und sagt mir dann nie, wo er war. Einmal habe ich ihn gesehen. Da war er mit einem anderen Typen unterwegs. Tristan, glaube ich, heißt er  
  
Neko: Vielleicht bekommt Atemu auch eine 3-Uhr-Massage ^^ Meinst du, dein Freund betrügt dich?  
  
König der Diebe: Ja *lach* vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht und es ist mir auch egal, so lange er mich nicht verlässt.  
  
Neko: Es ist dir egal? o.O Du musst ihn wirklich lieben. Ich finde, Treue ist das A und O in einer Beziehung. Ich würde nie fremdgehen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich meinem Freund einen Betrug verzeihen könnte...   
  
Neko: Ich komme auch immer spät nach Hause, weil mein Freund mich nicht früher da haben will. Braucht seine Privatsphäre. Ich vertreibe mir die Zeit dann immer, in dem ich mit irgendwelchen Freunden und Bekannten rumhänge....  
  
König der Diebe: Wie gesagt: So lange er bei mir bleibt. Ich will ihn einfach nicht verlieren. Ich kann nicht ohne ihn leben. Ich brauche ihn wie die Luft zum atmen. Ich könnte ihn auch nie betrügen. Selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass ich mein restliches Leben enthaltsam leben muss....  
  
Neko: *seufz* Ist das romantisch. Wenn mein Herz nicht schon vergeben wäre, könnte ich mich glatt in dich verlieben ^____^  
  
König der Diebe: Schön zu hören, aber ich will nur meinen Engel. Langsam muss ich auch aufhören. Habe gerade beschlossen, was Schönes für uns zu kochen ^___^  
  
Neko: Schade, aber wir sehen und hoffentlich morgen =) Viel Spaß und Glück beim Kochen ^^ Lass die Küche nicht explodieren ^_____^  
  
König der Diebe: Danke. Tschüß. Bis morgen  
  
König der Diebe hat den Chat verlassen  
  
Neko hat den Chat verlassen   
  
Wer immer noch nicht genug von uns und der Geschichte hat, der melde sich per Review!^^° 


	2. Akt II

Hallöchen, da sind wir wieder ^____^ Haben in der Psychatrie endlich Ausgang bekommen *gg* Wir werden zukünftig versuchen, schneller neue Teile hochzuladen, ja?  
  
1. Szene: Küche  
  
Bakura:*unruhig hin und her läuft* Wo bleibt er nur? *nervös auf die Uhr schaut*  
  
Ryou:*schlendert in Richtung Haus* Hoffentlich bin ich nicht zu früh....... Was mache ich uns nur zu essen? Der Kühlschrank ist sicher so gut wie leer....*grübel*   
  
Bakura:*seufz* *Blick zum Essen werf* Hätte ich mir ja die Arbeit sparen können.  
  
Ryou:*öffnet die Tür* Hallo, ich bin zu Hause! ^____^ *zieht Schuhe und Jacke aus* *bemerkt Essengeruch O.O *freu* (Er hat gekocht... wie süß ^^)  
  
Bakura:*freu* Na endlich! *geht ihm entgegen*  
  
Ryou:*umarmt ihn* Hast du gekocht?  
  
Bakura:*erwidert die Umarmung* Hm. Schön, dass du da bist. *lässt ihn nicht los*  
  
Ryou:*lehnt sich gegen ihn und genießt seine Nähe mit geschlossenen Augen* *drückt ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Hals* Was gibt es denn?  
  
Bakura:Spagetti mit Tomatensoße *lässt ihn widerwillig los*  
  
Ryou:Lecker ^^ *lässt sich von Bakura in die Küche führen, setzt sich, sieht Bakura zu, wie er auffüllt*  
  
Bakura:*stellt Ryou schweigend seinen Teller hin, füllt sich selber auf, setzt sich*  
  
Ryou:*fängt schweigend an zu essen*  
  
Bakura:Und? Wie war dein Tag?  
  
Ryou: Och, ganz nett. Nicht besonders spektakulär. Wie immer eben. Und was hast du so gemacht? Warst du mal wieder "einkaufen"?  
  
Bakura:*blickt Ryou verletzt an* Nein, ich war den ganzen Tag zu Hause.... Wo warst du?  
  
Ryou:*fängt Bakuras Blick auf* (Verdammt, ich habe ihm weh getan... Ryou, du bist so ein Trottel!) Hm, im Internetcafé. Musste noch etwas für die Schule nachsehen.  
  
Bakura:Warst du alleine? *eifersüchtig ist*  
  
Ryou:Ja.  
  
Bakura:...  
  
Ryou:...   
  
Bakura:Ich hab' nachgedacht  
  
Ryou:Worüber? ( Auweia, das hört sich ernst an....) *Angst bekommt*  
  
Bakura:Über uns  
  
Ryou:*schluck* Aha.... ( Hoffentlich trennt er sich nicht von mir....)  
  
Bakura:Wir sehen uns kaum noch und naja....*weiß nicht, wie er es sagen soll*  
  
Ryou:Ich... ich kann früher nach Hause kommen, wenn du willst (...nur trenn' dich nicht von mir...)  
  
Bakura:Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir uns immer weiter von einander entfernen....   
  
- Pause -   
  
Bakura:Als wir noch nicht zusammen waren, war das nicht so..... *wird immer leiser*  
  
Ryou:*Unterlippe beginnt zu zittern, er beißt drauf* Und... was willst du mir damit sagen? (Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es hören möchte...)  
  
Bakura:Wir sollten mal wieder was zusammen machen...... was hältst du von Urlaub?  
  
Ryou:*extrem erleichtert ist* Ach so... ich hab' schon sonst was gedacht... wo möchtest du denn hinfahren? *ihn anstrahl*  
  
Bakura:Weiß nicht...... Ägypten? *Heimweh hat*  
  
Ryou:*an Pharaonengräber denkt* *blush* Ähm, klar! Warum nicht? Ich gehe gleich morgen ins Reisebüro und informiere mich. Möchtest du mitkommen?  
  
Bakura:*Ryous Röte mitbekommen hat* *misstrauisch wird* Klar.... gerne. Woran denkst du?  
  
Ryou:Ähm.... *nervös lacht* An nichts Besonderes. Gibt es einen speziellen Ort in Ägypten, den du mal wiedersehen möchtest?  
  
Bakura:Yamis Grab. *steht auf und räumt das leere Geschirr ab*  
  
Ryou:*tiefrot anläuft* Aha..... Gut, dann fahren wir dorthin. Aber ich habe erst in zwei Wochen Schulferien. Ist das okay für dich, 'Kura?  
  
Bakura:Klar. (Warum wird er bei dem Gedanken an Yamis Grab rot?) *noch misstrauischer wird* Ryou, warum bist du so rot?  
  
Ryou:(So sehr ich auch offen zu ihm sein möchte... ich kann nicht.... Schüchternheit gehört verbannt!) Mir ist ziemlich warm vom Essen ^^ (Oh nein, jetzt lüge ich ihn auch noch an... T.T) Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen.... *steht auf und schickt sich an, die Küche zu verlassen*  
  
Bakura:Liebst du ihn?  
  
Ryou:*dreht sich um* Wen?  
  
Bakura:Yami. *blickt zu Boden*  
  
Ryou:O.O Wie kommst du denn darauf?? *geht zu ihm, umarmt ihn* Ich liebe nur dich, 'Kura. Für einen anderen ist in meinem Herzen kein Platz. *schmiegt sich an ihn*  
  
Bakura:*erwidert die Umarmung nicht* Warum wurdest du dann bei den Gedanken an ihn rot?  
  
Ryou:Das hatte doch nichts mit Yami zu tun! 'Kura, vertraust du mir nicht?  
  
Bakura:...  
  
Ryou:*Unterlippe fängt wieder an zu zittern* Oh..... (Er vertaut mir also nicht... und ich hatte gedacht, inzwischen hätte ich ihn soweit, dass er mir sein Vertrauen schenkt....) *einen Entschluss fasst* Gut, dann muss ich dir wohl beweisen, dass ich dich liebe. *küsst ihn* Schlaf mit mir, 'Kura.  
  
Bakura:*starrt ihn ungläubig an* Bitte?  
  
Ryou:Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe- nur dich! Und wenn du meinen Worten nicht glaubst, dann muss ich dich eben mit Taten überzeugen.  
  
Bakura:*schiebt ihn etwas von sich* Tu nichts, was du später bereuen könntest. *dreht sich weg*  
  
Ryou:*hat Tränen in den Augen, schaut zu Boden* Du willst mich also nicht?  
  
Bakura:Ich will dich zu nichts drängen..... Geh jetzt deine Hausaufgaben machen.  
  
Ryou:*schüttelt den Kopf* Ich möchte jetzt aber nicht gehen!  
  
Bakura:*ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten*   
  
Ryou:*geht zu ihm und umarmt ihn von hinten* *schmiegt seine Wange an Bakuras Rücken* Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es für mich niemand anderen außer dich gibt, 'Kura. Ich könnte keinen anderen lieben, weil nur du mich zu einem vollständigen Wesen ergänzt. Ich dachte, das wüsstest du.  
  
Bakura:Ach, weiß ich das?...... Warum verbringst du dann deine Nachmittage immer mit anderen Typen..... wie Joey oder Tristan?  
  
Ryou:Das sind doch nur Freunde, 'Kura! Wie kommst darauf, dass ich etwas mit ihnen anfangen könnte?  
  
Bakura:Du verbringst viel mehr Zeit mit ihnen, als mit mir.  
  
Ryou:*schaut verletzt* Bakura, ich bin keine Schlampe. Und außerdem hast du mir selbst gesagt, dass du deine Privatsphäre brauchst. Gut... es ist schon eine Weile her, aber.....  
  
Bakura:Da waren wir aber noch nicht zusammen....  
  
Ryou:Wenn du möchtest, dann komme ich von nun an gleich nach der Schule nach Hause, ja?  
  
Bakura:Ich will nicht das du deinen Freunde wegen mir vernachlässigst. *verlässt die Küche*  
  
2. Szene: Ryous Zimmer  
  
Ryou:*liegt auf seinem Bett, drückt ein Kissen an sich, seine Augen sind vom Weinen gerötet*  
  
Bakura:*betritt Ryous Zimmer* Störe ich?  
  
Ryou:*versteckt sein verweintes Gesicht im Kissen* Nein, komm ruhig rein....  
  
Bakura:*setzt sich zu Ryou aufs Bett* Es wäre mir egal!  
  
Ryou:*schaut auf* Was?  
  
Bakura:*schaut auf seine Hände, die er im Schoß verschränkt hat* Wenn du mich betrügen würdest...... Nur bitte, verlass mich nicht.  
  
Ryou:(Ich glaube, ich habe ihn noch nie so verletzlich geshen....)....... *setzte sich auf und drückt sich an Bakura* Denkst du, deshalb schlafe ich nicht mit dir? Weil ich einen anderen habe?  
  
Bakura:...  
  
Ryou:*seufz* 'Kura, ich könnte dich nie betrügen. Ich habe nie mit anderen geschlafen und werde es auch nicht. Und ich könnte dich auch nie verlassen. Du bist meine zweite Hälfte. *legt eine Hand auf Bakuras* Wir sind bis in die Ewigkeit miteinander verbunden.  
  
Bakura:*drückt sich an Ryou* Danke...  
  
Ryou:Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken. ~ Ich ~ sollte vielmehr Danke sagen. Dafür, dass du mich beschützt und mich liebst. Dafür, dass du so viel Geduld mit mir hast ...  
  
Bakura:*legt sich hin und zieht Ryou in seine Arme* Ich liebe dich  
  
Ryou:*kuschelt sich an ihn* *seufzt glücklich* (Jetzt ist die Welt wieder in Ordnung...) Ich liebe dich auch, 'Kura. Und.... glaubst du mir nun, dass ich nicht in Yami verliebt bin?  
  
Bakura:Hm ...*deckt beide zu* Lass uns etwas schlafen, Hikari.  
  
Ryou:*merkt, dass Bakura ihm nicht glaubt* Was soll ich denn mit einem Pharao, wenn ich den besten Dieb aller Zeiten haben kann?  
  
Bakura:Was sollst du mit einem kleinen Dieb, wenn du einen Gottkönig haben könntest?  
  
Ryou:Yami ist mir viel zu klein *schmunzel* Und 'Kura? Mein Angebot von vorhin steht noch. Wenn ich dich nicht anders überzeugen kann, bin ich bereit, hier und jetzt mit dir zu schlafen.  
  
Bakura:Wenn wir miteinander schlafen will ich, dass du dich mir aus freien Stücken hingibst. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen....  
  
Ryou:Ach, 'Kura... *schmust mit ihm* Ich möchte doch nur, dass du mir glaubst. Ich würde dich nicht anlügen.  
  
Bakura:Schon gut..... ich glaube dir...  
  
- Schweigen -   
  
Ryou:Sag mal.... *ganz beiläufiger Ton; beginnt, mit Bakuras Haaren zu spielen* HattestdumalwasmitYami?  
  
Bakura:*nichts verstanden hat* Wie bitte?  
  
Ryou:Ich bin bei meiner Recherche im Internet über einen alten Text gestolpert... na ja, der Text war nicht so alt, aber der Inhalt. Und darin stand so eine alte   
  
Legende..... von einem Dieb namens Touzouku, der eine Liebesbeziehung mit dem damaligen Pharao, Atemu, hatte..... könnte natürlich auch eine zufällige Namensgleichheit sein, oder so...... aber: Hattest du mal was mit Yami?  
  
Bakura:Ja.  
  
Ryou:O.O WAS??  
  
Bakura:*zuckt zusammen* Mein Ohr! Was brüllst du so, ich liege direkt neben dir!  
  
Ryou:*verlegen* Entschuldige. Ich war nur so verblüfft. Hm, du liebst ihn aber nicht mehr, oder?  
  
Bakura:*über Ryous plötzliche Eifersucht erstaunt ist* Nach fünftausend Jahren Hass bleibt nicht mehr viel Liebe übrig!  
  
Ryou:Na, dann ist ja gut *seufz* *legt seinen Kopf wieder auf Bakuras Schulter und streichelt seinen Arm* Ich hab dich wirklich sehr, sehr lieb, 'Kura- auch wenn ich mich noch nicht dazu bereit fühle, mit dir zu schlafen. Das darfst du nie vergessen.  
  
Bakura:Warum wolltest du dann vorhin unbedingt? Glaubst du mir hätte es Spaß gemacht, wenn ich dich..... gezwungen hätte?  
  
Ryou:*erschrocken* Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch!! Du hättest mich nicht gezwungen, weil ich es ja freiwillig angeboten habe und um dir meine Liebe zu beweisen, hätte ich auch mit dir geschlafen, aber... im Endeffekt bin ich froh, dass ich noch ein bisschen Zeit habe. Ich wollte dich nicht veralbern. Mein Angebot war wirklich ernst gemeint.  
  
Bakura:*leise* Man sollte niemals seinen Körper anbieten, wenn man jemandem seine Liebe beweisen will.   
  
Ryou:*genauso leise* Hältst du mich jetzt für eine Schlampe? *meidet Bakuras Blick*  
  
Bakura:Nein..... nie *streichelt ihn über den Rücken* Aber bitte versprich mir, dich nie wieder so....... willig anzubieten. Ich bin auch nur ein Geist.  
  
Ryou:*blush* O-okay... Ich komme dann morgen gleich nach der Schule nach Hause, ja? Dann können wir den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen verbringen.  
  
Bakura:Aber nicht, dass mir die Schule leidet.  
  
Ryou:Die Schule kommt schon nicht zu kurz, keine Bange ^___^ Meine Hausaufgaben kann ich ja auch hier machen.  
  
Bakura:Sicher? *grins* Ich würde lieber andere Dinge mit dir machen.  
  
Ryou:*blush* Oh.... ähm....   
  
Bakura:Wie willst du Hausaufgaben machen, wenn du ans Bett gefesselt bist? *grins*  
  
Ryou:*schließt die Augen, als Bakura ihm über ihre telepathische Verbindung ein sehr graphisches Bild von dem schickt, was er mit ihm vorhat* *muss ein leises Stöhnen unterdrücken* 'Kura.....  
  
Bakura:*verbietet sich selbst diese Gedanken, weil sie sein Blut in die falsche Richtung fließen lassen*  
  
Ryou:*leckt sich unbewusst über die Lippen*  
  
Bakura:*springt auf, will das Zimmer verlassen* Ich geh duschen!  
  
Ryou: *sieht Bakura hinterher und kriegt das Bild nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf* *merkt, dass sich etwas in den unteren Regionen seines Körpers regt**flucht leise, bevor eine Hand unter seinem Oberteil verschwindet und seine Brust streichelt* *seine andere Hand gleitet in Richtung Hose und öffnet den Knopf*  
  
Bakura:*genießt das kalte Wasser, dass seinen erhitzen Körper abkühlt* (Dieses Jahr werden wir eine sehr hohe Wasserrechnung haben)  
  
Ryou:*die Hand schlüpft in seine Hose, umfasst seine halbaufgerichtete Erregung, streichelt sie* *die andere Hand liebkost seine Brustwarzen* Uhnnhnn.....   
  
Bakura....  
  
Bakura:*betritt wieder das Zimmer* *starrt mit aufgerissenen auf Ryou, der eine Hand in seiner Hose hat* *beobachtet ihn eine Weile mit einem hungrigen Ausdruck in den braunen Augen und muss ein leises Stöhnen zurückbeißen* *bemerkt das diese Szene für seinen Unterleib sehr anregend wirkt* *dreht sich um, um erneut unter die Dusche zu flüchten* (Eine *wirklich* sehr hohe Wasserrechnung...)  
  
Ryou:*hat natürlich bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wird, denkt an Malaks Worte (Du könntest auch einfach, wenn du das nächste Mal Lust hast, die Hand deines Freundes nehmen und ihm zeigen, was du willst! Er hilft dir bestimmt gerne.)* Bakura?  
  
Bakura:*dreht sich ertappt zu Ryou um* *schaut in halbgeschlossene, lustverhangene Augen, sieht gerötete Wangen und halb geöffnete Lippen* *schluckt schwer und fühlt ein lustvolle Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend* Ja?  
  
Ryou:*lächelt, holt seine Hände aus der Hose und unter seinem Obereteil hervor, streckt eine nach Bakura aus* Komm her.....  
  
Bakura:*nährt sich ihm, lässt sich auf das Bett und auf Ryou ziehen*  
  
Ryou:Ich habe da ein kleines Problem, 'Kura *drückt seinen Unterleib fest gegen Bakuras, *Bakura stöhnt auf* Könntest du mir da ein wenig behilflich sein? *schlägt verführerisch die Augen auf*  
  
Bakura: *ist sprachlos* ..... *grinst*  
  
[Zensiert]   
  
  
  
to be continued......  
  
Bakura: Warum zum Teufel steht da 'Zensiert'?????   
  
Ryou: *blush* Ist vielleicht besser so.....  
  
Federvieh: Nein ist es nicht..... aber .... wir waren schüchtern...  
  
Bakura: o.O? Wers glaubt!  
  
Fellfie: Vielleicht werden wir später noch eine Lime-Szene schreiben. Mal sehen. Wenn ihr lieb seid...  
  
Ryou: Wir sind immer lieb!  
  
Federvieh: .... Wir sehen uns dann beim nächsten Teil!  
  
Fellfie: Vergesst nicht, ein Lebenszeichen von euch zu hinterlassen, okay? 


	3. Akt III

Der Schrecken nimmt kein Ende... hier der nächste Teil ^^  
  
Szene 1 - Küche  
  
Marik:*schlendert in die Küche* Hi! *legt einen Arm um Maliks Hüfte, zieht ihn an sich, küsst ihn auf die Wange*  
  
Malik:Du bist zu spät!*bockig ist*  
  
Marik:*ungesehen mit den Augen rollt* (Jedes Mal dasselbe...) Denkst du, du wirst mir jemals verzeihen können?  
  
Malik:*grins* Spätestens heute Abend ^^   
  
Marik:*evil grins* *Hand gleitet von der Hüfte unter Maliks Oberteil und streichelt seinen Bauch* Ja, spätestens ^___^  
  
Malik:*Mariks Hand wegschieb* Jetzt sollten wir aber essen.... sonst ist es noch kälter.   
  
Marik:Für solche Fälle haben wir eine Mikrowelle, Süßer *schnurr*  
  
Malik:Nur leider funktioniert die Mikrowelle nicht mehr, seit du versucht hast, etwas warm zu machen, das noch in Alufolie verpackt war. *kuschelt sich trotzdem an ihn*  
  
Marik:Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass das Ding dann den Geist aufgibt? Hätten sie ja auch auf die Packung schreiben können *knabbert an Maliks Ohrläppchen*  
  
Haustür: *wird geöffnet und wieder geschlossen*  
  
Malik:Das steht doch in der Bedienungsanleitung. *lehnt sich gegen ihm* *lässt seine Hände unter Mariks Oberteil wandern*  
  
Marik:Denkst du, ich lese eine staubtrockene Bedienungsanleitung, wenn ich mit dir schlafen kann? *liebkost Maliks Nacken* *fegt das Geschirr vom Küchentisch und setzt Malik darauf*  
  
Geschirr: *klirr, polter*  
  
Ishizu:*betritt die Küche und sieht das Dilemma* Das nächste Mal kauft ihr beide neues Geschirr!  
  
Malik:*knurr* Na toll, jetzt ist die Stimmung im Eimer. *böse zu Ishizu schaut*  
  
Marik:. Also echt.... du störst immer in den ungünstigesten Momenten.  
  
Ishizu:*rollt genervt mit dem Augen* Außerdem was hab' ich euch zum Sex auf dem Küchentisch erzählt?  
  
Marik/Malik:Ja, ja *rollen mit den Augen* Sex auf dem Küchentisch ist unhygienisch bla bla bla....  
  
Malik:Macht aber Spaß! *bockig*  
  
Marik:Außerdem haben wir nicht immer die Zeit, die ganze lange Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Im Wohnzimmer dürfen wir ja auch nicht....  
  
Ishizu:*geht ungerührt an den beiden vorbei und schaut, was Malik gekocht hat* Ja, weil ich vielleicht auch mal unangemeldet Leute aus dem Museum mitbringen möchte, ohne dass sie mit ansehen müssen, wie mein kleiner Bruder von einem fünftausend Jahre alten Geist....  
  
Marik:*winkt ab* Schon gut ( Zum Glück weiß sie nicht, dass wir ihre Verbote regelmäßig missachten.)  
  
Malik.*grinst* Vielleicht wollen sie so etwas aber sehen!  
  
Marik:Immerhin ist Malik wirklich heiß und in Ekstase gleich doppelt so sexy ^^ Können sie sich die Kosten für einen Porno aus der Videothek sparen... *grins*  
  
Ishizu:*probiert von Maliks Kochkünsten* Ist ja schon ganz kalt.  
  
Malik:Wenn Marik zu spät kommt.  
  
Marik:Wenn eure Mikrowelle nicht funktioniert....  
  
Ishizu/Malik: Und wessen Schuld ist das?  
  
Marik:*zuckt mit den schultern* Ihr könntet sie ja reparieren lassen oder euch eine neue kaufen  
  
Ishizu/Malik: *schütteln mit den Kopf*   
  
Malik.Du bist unmöglich. *rutscht vom Küchentisch runter, beginnt die Scherben aufzusammeln* *schneidet sich*  
  
Marik:*kniet sich zu ihm* *nimmt Maliks blutenden Finger, leckt das Blut ab und sieht ihn mit einem vielsagenden Ich-will-dich-Blick an*  
  
Ishizu:*rollt mit dem Augen*  
  
Marik:*Stimme etwas tiefer als sonst* Tut's weh?  
  
Malik:uh-uhn *schon ganz abwesend*  
  
Marik:*drückt ihn auf eine scherbenfreie Fläche* *legt sich auf ihn* *schiebt Maliks Oberteil hoch und küsst ihn*  
  
Malik:*seufzt* *vergräbt seine Hände in Mariks Haare* *Drückt seinen Unterleib gegen Mariks*  
  
Ishizu:*räusper*  
  
Marik:*ignoriert sie* *macht sich an Maliks Hose zu schaffen*  
  
Ishizu:Habt ihr keinen Hunger? *entnervt ist*  
  
Marik:Doch.... aufeinander *neckt Maliks Brustwarzen mit seinen Fingern*  
  
Malik:*biegt sich ihm mit einem leisen Stöhnen entgegen*  
  
Ishizu:*schüttelt resignierend den Kopf* Ich geh' mir 'ne Pizza bestellen.. *verlässt die Küche*  
  
Marik:Endlich ungestört, Hikari..... *grinst*  
  
[Zensiert]  
  
2.Szene - Wohnzimmer  
  
Malik:*kommt ins Wohnzimmer* Marik ist ja so~o gut zu mir! ^______^ *grinst vernebelt*  
  
Ishizu:*vor dem Fernseher mit ihrer Pizza* .** Das wollte ich gar nicht wissen, Malik.  
  
Malik:*setzt sich neben sie* *nimmt sich ein Stück Pizza*  
  
Ishizu:Hey, das ist meine!!  
  
Marik:*kommt auch aus der Küche, grinst befriedigt* *nimmt sich im Vorbeigehen auch ein Stück Pizza und verschwindet in Richtung Dusche*  
  
Ishizu:Hey! *murmelt* Also manchmal würde ich die beiden am liebsten rauswerfen...  
  
Malik:Machst du aber nicht, weil du uns viel zu lieb hast! ^^  
  
Ishizu:Ich weiß wirklich nicht, womit ihr mich verdient habt..... Ach übrigens: Lasst euer Zeug nicht überall herumliegen!  
  
Malik:Was meinst du?  
  
Ishizu:*greift hinter ein Sofakissen, holt eine fast leere Tube Gleitgel hervor* Das meine ich.  
  
Malik:*lacht verlegen* ..... Die haben wir an..... strategisch wichtigen Punkten verteilt ^^**  
  
Ishizu:*guckt streng* Das Wohnzimmer hat nicht strategisch wichtig zu sein!  
  
Malik:*lacht erneut verlegen* .... *grinst entschuldigend* Wo ist überhaupt das Problem? Du weißt doch sowieso, was wir hier machen!  
  
Ishizu:Mein Freund ist das Problem und er wusste es nicht. Er hat eine eurer Tuben, die ihr an strategisch wichtigen Punkten verteilt habt, gefunden und war ziemlich irritiert.  
  
Malik:*grinst* Dachte wohl du stehst auf....  
  
Telefon: *ring-ring*  
  
Ishizu:*nimmt ab* Ja?  
  
Yugi:Hallo, Ishizu ^^ Ist Malik da? Ist er gerade abkömmlich?  
  
Ishizu:*grinst* Sind gerade fertig. *zu Malik* Für dich.  
  
Malik:Hallo?  
  
Yugi:Hi, ich bin's!  
  
Malik:Wer? Joey?  
  
Yugi:. Yugi!   
  
Malik:*erfreut* YUGI! Schön, dass du anrufst.  
  
Yugi:Hast du mal wieder Lust....  
  
Malik:*unterbricht ihn* Ja, ich hätte mal wieder Lust, aber Marik ist gerade unter der Dusche.  
  
Yugi:*blush* Ich wollte fragen, ob du mal wieder Lust hättest, dich mit mir und Yami im Park zu treffen. Ryou und Bakura frage ich auch noch.  
  
Malik:Gerne. Und warum?  
  
Yugi:Braucht man einen Grund, um sich mit seinen Freunden zu treffen?  
  
Malik:Marik und Bakura sind aber nicht eure Freunde.... jedenfalls von eurer Seite aus.  
  
Yugi:Ich mag sie... irgendwie ^^**  
  
Malik:Du vielleicht. Aber Yami und deine anderen Freunde nicht!  
  
Yugi:Kommt ihr trotzdem?  
  
Malik:Ich glaube nicht, dass Marik will. Er fühlt sich bei denen immer so ..... ausgestoßen.  
  
Yugi:Oh.... hm, aber wenn ihr es euch noch überlegt, rufst du mich an, ja? Ich würde mich jedenfalls freuen, wenn ihr kommen würdet.  
  
Malik:Mach ich. War es das denn?  
  
Yugi:Ja, ich hoffe, wir sehen uns! Tschüß!  
  
Malik:(Ja, spätestens, wenn Marik versucht, Yami die Götterkarten abzunehmen)Tschüß. *legt auf*  
  
Marik: *umarmt ihn von hinten* *trägt nicht mehr, als ein Handtuch um die Hüften* Wer war es?  
  
Tür:*klopf-klopf*   
  
Ishizu:*öffnet*  
  
Malik:*dreht sich um, schmiegt sich an Marik, löst das Handtuch von Mariks Hüfte* Yugi..... wollte nur wissen, ob wir mit ihm und Yami in den Park gehen..... Ryou und Bakura wollte er auch noch anrufen. *drückt ihn auf die Couch* *verwöhnt ihn mit Händen und Zunge*  
  
Marik:*genießt es laut schnurrend* *hebt sich ihm verlangend entgegen*  
  
[Zensiert]  
  
Derweil an der Tür:  
  
Ishizu:Hallo Schatz *küsst ihn auf die Wange und tritt beiseite, um ihn hereinzulassen* Setz dich ruhig ins Wohnsimmer *smile*  
  
Thomas(engl. Aussprache):*geht ins Wohnzimmer* O.O *ertappt Malik und Marik mitten im Akt (Reiterstellung), beide sind zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um ihn zu bemerken*  
  
Ishizu:o.O? MALIK! MARIK! Was habe ich euch zum Sex auf der Couch gesagt?!  
  
Malik:*keuch* Nicht jetzt. Wir versprechen dir später es nie wieder auf der Couch zu tun!  
  
Ishizu:. Jetzt weißt du, wem das Gleitgel gehörte....  
  
Thomas*zweifelnd* In deinem Zimmer?  
  
Ishizu:O.O MALIK ISHTAR!!  
  
Malik:War..... *keuch* ..... alles.... *stöhn*.....seine....Idee! OhhHnnhn..... Marik....  
  
Marik:Uhnn.. Malik.....  
  
Ishizu:Tja, da die Couch bereits besetzt ist... dann setz dich doch auf einen Sessel... *setzt sich, schnappt sich eine Zeitschrift, blättert darin herum* Und beachte die beiden einfach nicht. Das macht sie sonst nur noch mehr an.  
  
ThomasO.O *setzt sich* *total versteift ist*  
  
Malik:*biegt den Rücken durch* OHhhh.... Marik... *kommt*  
  
Marik:*kommt auch mit einen lauten Stöhnen*  
  
Malik/Marik: *liegen schwer atmend aufeinander*  
  
Ishizu:*klappt ihre Zeitschrift zu* So, seit ihr endlich fertig? Also, noch mal: WAS HABE ICH EUCH ZUM SEX AUF DER COUCH GESAGT?!  
  
Thomas*zusammen zuckt*  
  
Malik:Marik ist ja soo~o gut zu mir..... ^____^  
  
Marik:*grinst selig* *streichelt seinem Hikari über den Rücken* Wir versprechen dir, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen *gedanklich die Finger kreuzt*  
  
Ishizu:*weiter schimpft* Wehe, es hat Flecken gegeben!!  
  
Malik:*setzt sich auf* *grinst Thomas an* Hallo, mein Name ist Malik. *streckt Thomas die Hand entgegen*  
  
Thomas: *zuckt zurück, starrt die Hand an*  
  
Marik:*nimmt Maliks Hand, leckt sie sauber* So, jetzt ist sie sauber ^___^  
  
Thomas: *zusammen zuckt* *beäugt die Hand noch skeptischer als zuvor*  
  
Malik:*zu Ishizu* Du hast aber einen unhöflichen Freund *vorwurfsvoll guckt*  
  
Ishizu:.** Ihr seid so peinlich.....  
  
Malik:*zuckt mit den Schultern* Is' ja auch egal. Gibst du mir bitte meine Hose?  
  
Marik:Und mein Handtuch liegt da hinten. Könntest du wohl...?  
  
Ishizu:. Bin ich euer Dienstmädchen? *holt die gewünschten Sachen, schmeißt sie Malik und Marik an den Kopf*  
  
Malik:*zieht sich die Hose an* Du bist die Beste, Schwesterherz.  
  
Thomas: *schaut beschämt zur Seite*  
  
Malik:*bemerkt es* *grinst* Du bist aber verklemmt.  
  
Marik:*nimmt sein Handtuch* *steht auf* Ich geh' noch mal duschen. Möchte jemand mitkommen? *schaut Malik bedeutungsvoll an*  
  
Malik:*lässt sich auf die Couch fallen* Ne du, ich kann heute nicht mehr laufen.  
  
Marik:*evil grins* Musst du auch nicht. Ich trag' dich ^^  
  
Malik:*grinst* Später.  
  
Marik: *verlässt den Raum*  
  
Ishizu:Dass ich das noch erleben darf  
  
Malik:*unschuldig fragt* Was?  
  
Ishizu:Dass du mal keine Lust auf Sex hast  
  
Malik:Hab ich doch, aber mir tut noch alles weh ^^  
  
Ishizu:*tropf*  
  
Malik:*zu Thomas* Und, wo habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?  
  
Ishizu:Das interessiert dich doch sowieso nicht.  
  
Malik:Ist doch egal. Ich bin eben höflich ^____^  
  
Ishizu:Wenn du höflich wärst, dann hättest du nicht mit Marik auf der Couch, während wir beide daneben saßen!  
  
Malik:*empört* Was hätten wir tun sollen? Aufhören?  
  
Ishizu:Exakt.  
  
Malik:O.O Aber wir waren doch mitten drin!  
  
- Pause -   
  
Malik:Wo wir gerade von Sex reden....... ich glaube, ich gehe doch duschen. *verschwindet in Richtung Dusche*  
  
Thomas: O.O  
  
Ishizu:*ruft ihm nach* Ihr solltet euch mal therapieren lassen!!  
  
tbc...  
  
Okay, eine Hand wäscht die andere. Hier habt von uns gehört, jetzt möchten wir von euch hören^^ *kommisüchtig sind* 


End file.
